Valentines Day Dance
by gravitationfiend
Summary: This is a little story with Tory and Colin for Valentines Day. Im posting early because my internet hasn't been working well
1. Chapter 1

Claire-chan: Guess what everyone?

Colin: Some one finally gave you a brain?

Claire-chan: No, I already have one.

Colin: Not from the way you write.

Claire-chan: glares at Colin 'I will make you a permanent uke'

Tory: As long as it's not me

Claire-chan: Umm…just do the disclaimer

Colin and Tory: She doesn't own us so read and enjoy.

* * *

Valentines Day Dance

"_This is so stupid,"_ thought Tory as he saw the sign for the most horrible thing in the world.

"Valentine's Day Dance

Come and enjoy the dance of a life time. Confess and have a good time with the one you love the most, Tickets are on sale from Monday until Wednesday after school.

Thursday at 8:00 P.M."

"_This is really stupid,"_ Tory thought again, "_The more I think about it the more I think that this is even stupider…Maybe it's because I don't have a date."_

"Hi Tory,"

"Aaah…uh I mean, Hi Mandy," "_I really did not see her there, I must be slipping,"_

"What's wrong Tory, you don't have a date for the dance?"

"No, but I don't think I'll go. I'm not too good around so many people." Tory said. Then he saw Colin walking over from out of the corner of his eye.

"Hi Mandy; Hi Tory." Colin said with a smirk on his face.

"Hi Colin,"

"Hi Colin," Tory said with a blush.

"So what are you guys doing over here?"

"Oh, I was just asking Tory who he was going to the dance with," Mandy said pointing to the sign behind them.

"Mmhmm," Colin said while he was reading over the sign, "It seems interesting"

"So, are you going with anyone Colin?" Mandy asked.

"I don't think so, no one's asked me."

"Well why don't you go with Tory?"

"Huh!" _"When did I get into this?" _

"I said you should take Colin, Tory,"

"Ummm…" Tory and Colin broke out with a huge blush on there faces.

"Mandy we have to go if we want to catch the bus!" shouted one of Mandy's friends.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Later you guys." Mandy waved off and ran to he friends. Colin and Tory just stood there blushing. Finally Colin broke the silence.

"So…umm…we should be going too." Colin said finally calming down from the blush.

"S-Sure,"

They exited the school going there usually walk route home. This is Tory's favorite time because he got to be alone with Colin. But today it seemed like they were really quite, so Tory tried to get Colin to speak.

"So are you really serious about not go to the dance,"

"Pretty much, I have no one to go with."

"Well…," Tory took a deep breath, "Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtogotothedancewithme."

"Umm, yeah I didn't quite hear that Tory. Calm down and put spaces between your words,"

"I asked did you want to go to the dance with me," Tory said it as low as he could but Colin heard every word.

"I w-wouldn't mind going with you Tory," Colin said as he looked at the ground a blushed.

"F-for real," Tory asked eyes wide.

"Y-yeah,"

Tory and Colin walked the rest of the way talking about what went on in school. Finally they were in front of Colin's house.

"So um, Tory I guess I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye Colin," Tory waved and walked of to his own house.

"Tory wait a second,"

Tory turned to see Colin waiting patiently for him to answer. Tory walked back, "What's wrong?"

"Umm…" Colin leaned in a pressed his lips against Tory's in a quick kiss and then ran in side of his house. Tory stood there shock on his face. _"Did Colin just kiss me??"_

In Tory's house

"_Wow I can't believe he just kissed me,"_ Tory thought while he lied on his bed, thoughts on Colin, _"he kissed me. Man I feel like a school girl…But doesn't that mean that he likes me if he kissed me...sigh…I can't believe this I like him too. Why don't I tell him when where at the dance. "_

Tory got up from his bed and walked over to his school books, _"Hmm I don't have any home work since I'm ahead in class anyway…Wait a minute…I DIDN'T GET HIM A GIFT FOR VALENTINE'S DAY…SHIT!!!!" _

Tory looked at the clock, _"Okay its 6:00 I have four hours before curfew...SHIT!"_ Tory ran out of his room past his mother.

"Tory, where are you going?"

"I have to do some last minute shopping. Bye!'' Tory ran out of the door, down the sidewalk to some of the shops that were still open. _"Now what would Colin like? Hmm. I could get him some flowers delivered to his house. Or I could get him candy…maybe not I don't think he like's sweets all that much…Ugh! WHY IS THIS SO HARD?" _

Tory looked through one of the store front windows and saw something_, "Hmm it might be a little girly but he should like it."_

Back at Colin's house 

"_Wow I really kissed Tory…I don't know why but I was just really happy when he asked me to the dance, and I guess I really got carried away. sigh But he has really nice lips though"_ Colin stared at the ceiling of his room. _"I wonder what I should do…Wait a sec…I didn't get Tory a gift for Valentine's Day! SHIT!"_

Colin sat up from his bed knocking one of his cats off of his stomach. "MEOW!" "I'm sorry," He pet his cat calming it down. "So what should I get Tory, for Valentine's Day?" He asked, his cats just looked at there master.

"I'll go shopping tomorrow"

* * *

Claire-chan: That's the end of chapter 1. I hope you all enjoyed.

Colin: Because right now I'm babysitting her sister and if I don't get enough reviews then I won't get any free time with Tory.

Tory: blushes

Colin: picks up Claire-chan's sister I hate you Claire-chan.

Claire-chan: Aww, its okay I hate you too Colin

Tory: Sweat drop just read and review everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Claire-chan: Guess what, I'm back!

Colin: And hyped up on sugar.

Claire-chan: Be nice Pocky is good. .

Tory: I know but not when you then dip it in really sweet ice cream or pure sugar.

Claire-chan: DON'T TELL THEM ABOUT WHAT I EAT! THERE GOING TO THINK I'M FAT! XD

Colin: Too late for that puts Claire-chan's sister down for a nap

Claire-chan: Frick you Colin. You are now still in the uke territory. . kicks sister's bed post to wake her up

Colin: stares at the crying child YOU BASTARD IT TOOK ME 3 HOURS TO GET HER TO CALM DOWN AFTER ALL THE SUGAR YOU GAVE HER!

Claire-chan: I did that on purpose

Colin: DIE!!! Tory holds Colin back

Tory: ;; just read the story

* * *

Valentines Day Dance pt. 2

In class, Tory sat in his last period class. He was really happy because Valentines Day was tomorrow and it was a Teacher in-service the day after so no school for the students Friday. This means another day to spend with Colin. At lunch time him and Colin both brought there tickets and went there separate ways to class.

"_I hope Colin likes his gift…I wonder if he'll freak that I got him a gift," _Tory gave a sigh as the bell rang. _"Time to go met him," _Tory walked out of class and saw Colin talking to Mandy.

"Hi you guy's,"

"Hi Tory," Colin said with a blush on his face.

"Hey Tory," Mandy said. Just then her friends called, "Hurry up, remember you said you were going dress shopping with us." "Oh crap, I almost forgot, Bye Tory and Colin."

"Well I guess we should leave," Tory asked looking at Colin. He saw a blush on his face and blushed back.

"Sure. Why don't we take the long way today?"

"Okay,"

"_Damn I forgot, I have to get Tory a gift…But I could get it later,"_ Thought Colin as he and Tory walked down the road. They chatted about the school day and everything else that was going on,

"So Tory, what time is the dance again?" Colin asked.

"I think it was at 8:00, why?"

"Just checking what time you're going to pick me up?"

"Oh umm…how about I pick you up at 7:00?"

"Sounds good,"

"So, why don't you stay over, because well we don't have school Friday and by the time we get back it'll be late."

Colin blushed and thought it over for a moment, "Okay I don't mind."

"Good, I can't wait."

They walked the rest of the way home not saying much. Tory still wanted to ask Colin why he kissed him, but he wasn't about to push the issue. Finally they were in front of Colin's house. Colin had the need to ask Tory something, because Tory hadn't brought up anything about the kiss yesterday.

"Tory about what happened yesterday…" Colin trailed off.

"Oh that, I didn't mind. Beside your lips are really soft," Tory clamped and a hand over his mouth and Colin broke out into a deep blush.

"Oh since I have such soft lips," Colin leaned in and pried Tory's hand away. Then they leaned in and kissed. Tory angled his head to make a better lip lock and wrapped his arms around Colin's waist. Tory's tongue licked its way across Colin's bottom lip asking for entrance. Colin accepted the request as Tory's tongue entered his mouth. Colin then wrapped his arms around Tory's neck bringing him closer into the kiss. After about five minutes they broke apart needing air.

"I have to go Tory,"

"I know," Tory gave him a kiss on the forehead and let Colin go.

"Bye Tory," Colin said as he finally got inside of his house.

"Bye Colin," Tory waved as Colin closed the door.

In Tory's house

"_Damn I can't believe I just did that," _Tory thought as he walked into his home.

"Hi mom, I'm home," Tory got no reply back. He looked around his home and found a note,

"_Dear Tory,_

_Went to the store. I should be back in about 1 hour._

_Love, _

Mom_."_

"_Well I have nothing to do," _Tory thought about all the other possibilities he could be doing right now. _"I could get Colin's gift together,"_

Tory walked into his room and found Colin's gift right where he left it, on his desk. He took it and placed it into a little red bag and attached the card to it. Then placed a red bow on the corner. A tag with Colin's name came next. _"I hope he really likes it," _

Tory got ready for bed and went to sleep, thoughts on Colin.

At Colin's House

"I'll be right back," Colin shouted as he left out the door of his home. "Be back before 9:00" His Guardian shouted after him.

Colin looked at his watch, _"Damn I only have in hour,"_

Colin walked around town thinking of a good gift for Tory, _"I could always get him flowers…or some candy…or…a teddy bear…hmm…THIS IS SO DAMN HARD!" _

Colin finally thought of something he could give to Tory,_ "Tory is really cute and sweet too…hmm…That's it! Since Tory is always saying I'm such a good cook, I could make him some home-made treats,"_ Colin walked over to the supermarket and got a few supplies and left for home.

Once Colin got inside he went straight to the kitchen. It took him a while to melt the chocolate but after that he started to make little candies and a few chocolate covered strawberries all for Tory. Then he took a heart shaped box and placed his home-made treats neatly inside. A red bow went on top for the finishing touch.

"All done, I just have to wait until tomorrow," Colin cleaned up and went upstairs to feed his cats. After that he went to bed his thoughts about the dance tomorrow.

* * *

Claire-chan: AWWW. Wonder what the strawberries are for.

Colin: blushes You Pervert!

Claire-chan: Thank you

Tory: I'm kind of wondering to.

Colin: You idiots!

Claire-chan and Tory look at each other

Claire-chan: If I'm the Idiot then you're the perverts…making chocolate covered strawberries.

Colin: Just R&R to find out what happens next.


	3. Chapter 3

Claire-chan: Another chapter another pocky craving

Colin: And another headache from all that sugar

Tory: Be nice another ;;

Claire-chan: . I'm so calm and no I don't own Off Beat

Colin: idiot

Claire-chan: Frick you. Hey where's my sister?

Colin: She went home, so now can I get some quite time with Tory cuddles up to Tory

Claire-chan: Okay, you're so annoying

(Just to let everyone know this chapter it longer than the rest)

* * *

Valentines Day Dance pt. 3

The day had finally come, Valentines Day. It was after school, only a few more hours until the dance. Tory was so happy that the day was finally here. _"I'm going to the dance with Colin." _

Tory walked his usual way; with Colin next to him. Soon at Colin's house they kissed and parted early, to get ready for the dance. Colin once inside packed his book bag with over night clothes and got dressed. He wore a black jacket, red dress shirt and black dress pants and black shoes. _"It's now 6:30, only 10 minutes until Tory comes," _Colin grabbed his bag and ran downstairs gift in hand. He waited by the door for Tory.

Tory just finished getting dressed, and walked out his bed room door when he saw his mother all dressed up.

"Hi mom,"

"Tory, where are you going all dressed up,"

"Oh just to a dance what, about you?"

"I'm working tonight at my other job, I told you before,"

"Oh yeah….I guess I forgot,"

"Well I don't want you to be lonely…"

"It's okay, Colin is staying the night,"

"Okay sweetie, Bye." Tory's mom left leaving behind a very happy son. _"Yes some alone time with Colin,"_

Tory walked out of his home over to Colin's house. Tory took a deep breath and knocked on Colin's door. Colin opened and found Tory standing there blushing, _"He's so cute."_

"Umm, Hi Colin,"

"Hi Tory," Colin took Tory by the hand and walked with Tory back to his home. Once inside Tory took Colin's bag and placed it in his room. On the way out of his room he grabbed Colin's gift and he shut the door

Tory walked out and saw Colin sitting on the couch. Tory walked over to Colin and put the bag onto Colin's lap. "I hope you like it; I really tried to find something you would like…" Colin then handed Tory his gift with a huge blush on his face. "I tried too, but it took me a while to get something,"

Tory opened the heart and saw it full of sweets and gave a blushing smile as he ate one of the heart shaped candies. Colin then opened the little red bag and saw a white teddy bear holding a heart that said 'I love you'. Also it held six white roses with a red ribbon around it. Colin gave a huge smile and pulled Tory into a hug. Tory wrapped his arms around Colin and pulled him even closer. Tory leaned in and pressed his lips onto Colin's pushing the boy onto the couch. Tongues twined, all too soon they parted for air.

"If we don't leave now, we'll miss the dance," Tory said as he put his head onto Colin's chest listening to his heartbeat.

"Okay, I really want to dance with you,"

Tory got up and pulled Colin up with him. They dusted each other off and left the apartment hand in hand. Once they got near the school the let go of each other's hands wishing that they could have kept there hands together. The dance this year was being held in the gym. They were greeted by red and white streamer and balloons. Soon they were joined up with Mandy who was soon pulled apart from them by her friends.

Colin grabbed Tory by the hand and led him into the hallway. "What's wrong Colin," Tory asked as Colin finally stopped walking.

"Well I wanted to dance with you because…well there were so many people and I wanted us to be alone," Just as Colin finished a slow song came on the speaker in the gym. Tory pulled Colin into his arms and started swaying to the music. Colin wrapped his arms around Tory's neck and looked into his eyes. Colin then leaned in and captured Tory's lips. As the song ended they broke apart.

"Why don't we leave," Colin asked into Tory's ear.

Tory shivered from the contact and replied, "We've only been here 20 minutes,"

"But I want to leave now," Colin said as he pressed closer to Tory.

"Okay we can go," Tory took Colin's hand and walked out of the school. After 40 minutes they were at Tory's house. Once inside Tory lead Colin into his room and closed and locked the door.

Tory pushed Colin against his bed and opened his mouth slightly and maneuvered Colin's lips open to hesitantly taste inside his cavity. He started to pull off Colin's jacket and soon that was gone along with Colin's dress shirt. Tory then ran his fingers over Colin's chest. Colin responded immediately by pulling Tory closer and brushing his own tongue against Tory's causing the boy above him to moan, which in turn sent shivers through his body. Colin answered by grabbing him and pulling him down for another kiss.

Tory pushed down against him and grabbed his shoulders. He pulled away and latched himself onto Colin's mouth again, his hands gently roaming down Colin's chest. Colin pulled Tory to lie completely on top of him so that they pushed against each other.

Soon they broke apart and Colin locked innocently up at Tory with big wide eyes. _"So cute," _thought Tory. Colin gave a grin just before Tory furiously started attacking at Colin's throat and chest once he managed to get the buttons of his shirt undone. Tory sucked gently and licked down Colin's neck as he trailed his hands down his now exposed sides. He smiled as he felt Colin's skin tingle and react. Colin was panting slightly now.

"Tory," he moaned.

He was about to move back down when he felt Colin's hands pulling him down for another kiss. Tory grinned and then shivered as he felt Colin's hands slide behind his now open shirt. He pulled away and took it off himself then reached down and kissed Colin again. Then he held Colin's hands down and lowered his head to his chest again and continued where he was.

"Tory," Colin moaned as he gasped in pleasure. He managed to get one hand from Tory's. He ran his fingers through Tory's soft tangles of hair. Using his free hand, Tory reached down to Colin's waistband and slowly, gently slid his hand under.

"Tory, what are … Shit!" Colin's sudden jerk away from him startled Tory and he pulled away in confusion. Tory sat up and looked at Colin beneath him. Colin was staring at him with wide eyes.

"What happened, what did I …" Tory's eyes widened and he trailed off as he suddenly realized what he'd almost done. "Oh gods, Colin, I'm so sorry."

Colin shook his head. "No, it's fine. I'm sorry for overreacting." He blushed slightly. "I guess I wasn't expecting that."

"Colin, if you don't want to go any further —"

Colin cut Tory's concerned rambling off with a deep kiss. He pulled Tory down slightly and positioned them so he was now back on top. Colin was busy caught up in his pleasure that he didn't notice as Tory slowly undid his belt and unzipped his pants. It wasn't until Colin pulled away slightly and grinned that he noticed something was up. Tory inched his way down Colin's body. Tory gently started to lick Colin's penis making his lover shiver. He leaned back down and gently sucked on Colin's tip again, making the older boy cry out. He ran his tongue along the underside of the quivering piece then sucked down hard, getting aroused as he heard Colin's ecstatic moans.

Colin could feel himself sliding into his pool of desire. He'd never dreamed that anything could feel this blissful. "Tory," he called out haggardly, his voice heavy with lust. In response, he lifted slightly and used his tongue to excite him further. Colin closed his eyes and threw his head back. "Oh gods," he called out just before he spiraled down into complete ecstasy.

Tory felt Colin's sudden shift and he quickly readied himself to take in his lover's juices.

Colin panted, his eyes still closed, trying to calm himself again from the most wonderful experience he'd ever had.

Tory flashed him a small grin and Colin grabbed him and pulled him down for a breathtaking kiss displaying Colin's desire for him. Colin could taste his own essence in Tory's mouth, which only caused to excite him again.

"This may be a little painful," Tory whispered into Colin's ear. Once he got his lover's nod of assent, he slowly positioned himself and entered Colin. Colin gasped slightly and pulled back a bit. Tory calmed him and kissed him gently in a soothing manner, letting Colin get used to the intrusion.

"It's strange," Colin admitted a waver in his voice. Tory pushed himself up slightly and Colin hissed. "Very strange."

"You'll get used to the feeling." Tory continued to slowly insert himself into Colin, moving the boy into a more comfortable position for both of them. Colin smiled nervously at him and gasped slightly when Tory completely moved in against him. "Feel a bit better?"

"Not really." Colin moved slightly, unaware of what that simple friction was doing to Tory, though aware that he was actually enjoying it too. Tory saw the uneasiness still in Colin's eyes and he gently kissed him, rocking forward slightly. He continued to kiss Colin until he felt sure that he was ready to completely get into this.

Tory moved forward slowly, every action causing a slight gasp from Colin, though these gradually grew smaller and less frequent. The two of them eventually found a stable and comfortable rhythm to move to. Still feeling the tension in the body beneath him, Tory continued to run his hands soothingly down Colin's sides and chest, while he placed the boy with his mouth and gentle kisses.

"Tory," Colin whispered.

"Yes?"

"Could you possibly, maybe go faster?" Tory blushed slightly and Colin grinned.

"Sure. Just tell me if you don't feel right."

"You think this feels natural?"

Tory laughed and once again descended on Colin's throat, moving slightly harder and faster against and inside his beloved. Colin moved against him, complimenting Tory's motion.

Colin suddenly gasped and arched back making Tory stare at him in worry. "What is it?"

"Tory, I swear, if you dare stop now I will kill you." Tory grinned in understanding. He'd found Colin's prostate.

"Didn't I tell you it got better?"

Colin didn't answer, he merely gasped as Tory moved into him again and again.

Tory could feel Colin's inner walls clenching and tightening even further, causing the Tory to moan slightly in pleasure as he continued to move inside his lover.

Colin shuddered slightly and cried out suddenly as his pleasure rose past its peak and he dug his nails into Tory. Tory was in his own state of rapture, barely feeling the injuries caused by his lover as he too was caught up in a whirlpool of sensations and emotions that could be released only with a great cry of pleasure. Tory collapsed on to Colin not ready to pull out yet. Tory pulled up the bed sheets and wrapped the bed sheets around them so that they wouldn't get cold.

Colin lay snuggled up against Tory hair under the rumpled and soiled bed sheets, drowsing silently. Tory planted a gentle kiss on Colin's brow as he dozed and drew him closer into his arms. "I love you Colin," he breathed into his ear.

"I love you Tory," Colin replied with a soft kiss.

* * *

Claire-chan: Aww…That is sooo cute.

Colin: WOW!

Tory: I know that was cool.

Colin: Why do you always right me as the uke?

Claire-chan: Because Tory makes a good seme

Colin: and…

Claire-chan: his thing is bigger, as you can see you jerk!

Colin: proof that you are a perv

Claire-chan: be luck that I didn't use the candy

Tory: Whyyyyy?

Claire-chan: I'll make a promise, if enough people review I'll make one where you guy use chocolate.

Colin & Tory: READ AND REVIEW SO WE CAN HAVE CHOCOLATE FUN!

Claire-chan: LOL!


End file.
